


Written Confessions

by rainbow_roman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: HS AU, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_roman/pseuds/rainbow_roman
Summary: Logan and Roman are given a project at school to write about each other since they were partners in class all year long. They can write it however they want but have to give it to each other at the end. What happens if the giving of letters does not go as planned?





	Written Confessions

Roman and Logan had been partners in English class all year, but not even that prepared them for the end of the year.

“You must write a paper in whatever format you like to describe your partner and when you are finished you will share it with them.”

The two acted like they were unfazed when in reality they were both just as panicked. The thoughts of the writing didn’t leave Roman's mind for the rest of the day. As soon as Roman got home after school, he ran up to his room and flipped open his notebook. 

‘How should I write this?’ He thought to himself.

‘ This was his chance to tell Logan how he felt disguised in writing about him.’

Roman sighed and looked at the blank piece of paper. How was he to describe everything Logan ever did for him? Logan had saved him from many an almost forgotten homework or project and kept him from asking many stupid questions? How was he supposed to put that all in one writing?’ 

Then it hit him. ‘He could write a fairy tale.’ 

Roman picked up his pencil and started to write. When Roman was finished the story shared much more about how he thought of Logan that he originally intended but he still planned to give him the letter.

At the same time Logan was unsure of what he should do for the writing. Describing people was never his forte, he always either said too much or offended someone when he talked about them. People always stated that he had a more research paper feel to his writing, even if it was describing someone. Logan decided that he had no choice but to do this for the grade even if it meant offending Roman whom he had developed strong feelings for.

 

Today was the day the two were meant to exchange writings and to say Roman was worried was not enough. He had paced all morning, before the bus came to pick him up. He reread and reread the story over and over again worrying he messed up. Eventually the two got to exchange their writings at the end of class or they were supposed to at least. When it was time for the two to exchange writings Roman threw the envelope that held the story at Logan and ran out of the classroom. Logan stood frozen unsure of what had just happened. Logan opened out the envelope and started to read.

‘ Once upon a time there was a prince. The prince had been locked inside a castle to protect him from the world. The prince had grown up within the walls of the castle. His parents brought princesses from across the land for him to meet. The prince showed no interest in any of the girls and eventually the king and queen gave up bringing suitors into the kingdom. After that point the young prince was locked up even further. He saw every person through a warped glass door. No one came close to him anymore. Years passed and the prince drew in on himself more and more. He picked up writing and drawing to cope with the loneliness. He created endless stories and drew countless artworks of his writing.

One day a knight came and broke through the glass. The prince could not help but admire the knight. The knight offered the prince his hand and helped the prince out of the room. The prince was confused. The knight was not supposed to save princes and a prince is not supposed to want to kiss a knight.’

The story ended there and Logan was confused. Why was it a story about a prince and a knight. Then it hit Logan, Roman viewed him as the knight who saved him. Logan shoved the letter into his bag and ran off to try and find Roman. After half an hour of searching, Logan had still not found Roman. Logan had one place left to check, the theater. Logan carefully opened the theater door and shoved the doorstop down so the door would not close. When Logan walked in he saw Roman sitting on the stage. Logan quietly walked up behind Roman and sat down next to him.

“I didn’t get to give you this.” Logan stated, holding up the envelope with his writing. 

“What are you doing here.” 

“I brought your bag, also, and read this and you will see why I’m here.”

Roman sighed and opened the envelope.

‘Out of 7.442 billion people on this spinning sphere called earth you are the one I find the most perplexing, from your constant smile even on your bad days to your love of nonsensical stage productions. On your bad days, I have the urge to make you smile and laugh in true laughter. I learned so much more from you that I initially expected. You taught me about theater and suspended belief while watching stage productions. You taught me that maybe people aren’t that horrible. You also taught me that sometimes that sometimes the most unlikely people are attractive.’

Roman finished reading and looked over to Logan.   
“I like you. I know you don’t understand jokes but, this better not be a joke.”

“I know you do. It’s not a joke.” Logan replied, gently taking Roman’s hand in his own.


End file.
